Remembrance
by Crystallion12
Summary: The Last Night Fury. The Last Alpha. The Last Chief. The Last Rider. And now, the End. The End of the Legendary Fabled Era of the Dragon Riders. [One-Shot, Rated K Plus for safety.]


**Remembrance**

 _ **If you had to choose…**_

 _ **Between your Best Friend…**_

 _ **And your Life…**_

 _ **What would you decide…?**_

 **oOo-oOoooOo-oOo**

 _There was once a day… Once a time… Once, an era._

An Era, where great, majestic, scaled creatures soared freely through the sky they ruled, ran across the plains… Scurried in the grass, swam through the vast blue oceans they called home, now home to the newer generation.

 _The Dragons left our world..._

They left many hearts behind, as their wings ascended them, high into the clouds as light surrounded…

 _The last light began to fade._

He looked to the sky for the last time, green eyes fading with a still lit spark. Turning his head, he glanced at the two guards, who bowed their heads respectively.

 _The one who was not a dragon, nor was he man-_

The last Dragon Rider turned to his people slowly, casting his teary crestfallen gaze upon the faces he had grown to love, and protect. They stared back, wishing him farewell, accepting it was time to finally move on, and let the time of the fabled Dragon Riders, to die with the last Rider.

 _The one, with the Heart of a Chief…_

He turned away from his people, looking upon his beloved for the last time. His mother, who he had only met 5 years ago. His mentor, Gobber. His people.

 _And the Soul of a Dragon…_

He turned his head, casting his gaze upon the pure white marble structure, the endless stairs, before him.

With a sigh, he lowered his head, his auburn bangs falling over his eyes. He stood up tall, and lifted a foot to step forward. Before he could, his eyes closed, tears threatening to escape his eyelids. He shook his head, and began to ascend the stairs, one step at a time.

The guards flanked him, stopping just before he reached the doors. He nodded silently, and after opening the doors, they left him staring at the majestic hall before him.

He walked through the now open entrance, his uneven steps resonating off the echoing walls.

He was surrounded by stained glass windows, their vivid colours shining on him.

The first and second, depicted opposite each other, showed him, his dragon, and his friends' legendary battle against the Red Death, displaying him and his best friend being chased by the Red Death, surrounding it the four other dragons and their riders.

The third, showed the peace made between the species, the war over, showing the five dragons flying proudly above Vikings and dragons, the village behind them.

The next ones, showed them with the Screaming Death, another portrayed them defeating Dragon Hunters, another with the Dragon Eye; He walked down the Hall, staring at his various feats and accomplishments. He kept on going, slowly walking past their life achievements.

He paused, turning his head. His eyes lingered on the battle where Toothless, the last Night Fury, also became the last Alpha- he was shown firing an illuminated plasma blast at the dark, evil Bewilderbeast, while glowing in Alpha Mode.

He distinctly remembered that, and it was only intensified as he gazed upon the window reminding him of their back-to-back ascension to greater power. He forced himself to keep moving, eyes darting from window to the doors before him.

All too soon, he had arrived at the entrance. With bright jewels and carvings of the legendary Dragon Riders decorating against the gold, they seemed to repel him as his end would soon come, in said room.

He decided to not dwell any longer- with a sigh, and a deep breath, he looked at his prosthetic, and foot, for the last time.

Then, he pushed open the doors.

 **oOo-oOoOo-oOo**

The brightness overwhelmed his vision, as he stepped into the massive room, and when he opened his eyes, memories flooded him faster than the Night Fury he had loved with all his heart.

On his sides, were tall pillars that had engravings of every dragon species carved on, behind them decorative stairs. Straight ahead, were the statues that caused tears to slide silently down his cheeks.

Posed majestically with wings flared and hammer raised, stood Snotlout Jorgenson riding upon his great Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang.

Battle ready and elegant with wings spread and tail raised, was Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, carrying her rider Astrid Hofferson, who had been the loved hand of the last rider.

Laid down beside Fishlegs Ingerman, was Meatlug the Gronckle.

The Thortson Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, had spears raised fiercely as Barf and Belch, their Zippleback, rose on his hind legs.

In the centre of them all, stood his dragon.

Toothless, last Night Fury, Dragon of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and last Alpha of Dragons, was raised on hind feet, with his huge wings majestically spread and slightly curved in, encircling him. Behind him, his tail curled around his back feet, prosthetic tail fin still in good shape after all the years. It stood out against the cold white stone, a blood red wing attached to the tail, white gaping skull against the red. His neck stretched for the sky, his mouth slightly open, depicting him fiercely. His eyes were emeralds. Toothless' real saddle was equipped, although no rider sat on his back.

The man had his head down the entire time he walked down the aisle, stopping as he reached the steps to the raised platform. Looking up with teary eyes, he gazed at the beautiful, absolutely stunning stained glass windows depicting the six Dragon Riders, and their soul-mates, surrounding Toothless, reminding him of the times they had spent together.

He was the last Dragon Rider, also known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

 **oOo-oOoOo-oOo**

He walked up to his dragon, who looked like he was encased in stone, accepting his fate without fear, just the pride that was his life, and his rider.

The man, reaching up, rested his hand quietly on the dragon's snout, running it down the side of his face and down the dragon's neck. He walked around the memorial, touching each of the statues as if it could bring them back.

The man began to sing, gently without words.

He quietly took his hand away from Snotlout's stone hand, watching as a single tear fell onto one of his fingers.

He continued to sing, getting louder as he approached the end of his circle.

When he did, he took a deep breath and looked up at the dragon he had left behind years ago, and he smiled.

He lowered his head, bringing his volume up to a high pitch, as he was surrounded by a powerful, bright blue aura, that whirled around him and the statues. As he raised and lowered his voice, the aura became brighter, faster, more intense.

He glanced around, and his eyes lit up as he saw cracks in the statues, and the stained glass windows.

The energy became faster, and sparkling as it began to strike his shoulders and back, and he closed his eyes when he brought his voice to its highest level.

Translucent blue wings suddenly sprouted from his back, the feathers elegantly spreading and shimmering.

They flapped, and he glanced at them as he leaped off the floor, his entire form taking a shifting bright white glow.

He performed a flip, spreading the wings.

His shape began to change, starting with his head down to the tail.

The statues shattered.

Hiccup fell to the floor, his new body rising up and down in exhaustion as his wings drooped, and he fell onto his side. He smiled, pupils dilating.

And he closed his eyes, allowing the bright light to take over.

 **oOo-oOoOo-oOo**

His eyes fluttered open slightly, taking in the brightness of his surroundings. 11 shadows appeared above him, five dragon, six humans. Hiccup opened his eyes with the first true smile he had possessed since he lost the friends before him.

A black head shook off the remaining rubble, running to his rider. The other dragons followed with their riders, stopping in front of the now non-existent statue of Toothless.

And with the Last Dragons and their Riders finally reunited, the world itself shifted and changed, making the Vikings the vicious men that we know today, and dragons, the mythological winged fire-breathing, princess-kidnapping creatures we know and love...

But little did we know that the Dreamworks franchise based on the actually non-fiction myth books, 'How to Train your Dragon' was none other than the truth behind dragons and vikings...

And that one day, they would return.

 **oOo-oOo0oOo-oOo**

 **A/N: Ok, so... Wow.**

 **I don't really know how I feel about this... I guess I like it, but there's a lot I wish turned out like it did in my head... But, no matter what, there's some things you can only show in video, and... Well, a significantly less amount of things in books, such as feelings or thoughts, I guess.**

 **It only took roughly two days to write, as I started this after I discovered the base of this, the entire inspiration source for this...**

 **This entire story was based off of 'Remembrance' which is an SFM (Source Film Maker) My Little Pony video by Argodaemon (Hope I got that right...). I recommend you check it out, even if it is Ponies. Its really deep, a bit dark, emotional, a bit of a tear-jerker, with a gorgeous message.**

 **So, for those who are wondering, 'This Is War' is not on any writer's block, and as I said in the last A/N, I have the upcoming chapters all ready and planned. By the time this is up, I will most likely be working on it, and hopefully you'll be getting a whole talonful of chapters. ;D**

 **This here is basically just so I'm 'active' I guess... And, well, the idea was in my head after I watched the video (ten times over). This is mostly A/N, because I'd rather not make a story just as an A/N. So, basically, you got something out of this.**

 **Ok, last three things. One- Do you want this to become serious? At the moment, it's a stand-alone One-Shot. But I've got a good idea in my head of what I could do with this. Two- What do you think of this style of writing? I used it in Chapter 2 (or one..) of 'This is War'. I'd love to hear you guys' thoughts on it. Finally, Three- What do want to see from me- would you like to be able to do Requests? I might do it any way, but I'd like to know beforehand what you want.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading, your time here, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **HAVE MY VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

 ** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OTHER MOVIES, BOOKS OR MEDIA MENTIONED OR SHOWN. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.****


End file.
